walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Amputations
Amputation, or the loss of body parts, is a running and discussed theme in The Walking Dead universe. Occurrences Comic Series *Michonne cuts off Mike and Terry's arms and jaws. (Michonne Special) *Susie and Rachel Greene are decapitated by Thomas Richards. (Issue 15) *Thomas Richards cuts off Andrea's earlobe. (Issue 17) *Rick amputates Allen's leg to prevent the infection from spreading. (Issue 21) *Rick's hand is brutally amputated by The Governor. (Issue 28) *Michonne bites off The Governor's ear. (Issue 28) *Penny Blake eats an amputated foot and Rick's hand. (Issue 29) *The Governor watches his "TV" of 57 decapitated, undead heads. (Issue 29) *Michonne slices off Eugene Cooney's head. (Issue 31) *The Governor attempts to feed Penny an amputated foot. (Issue 32) *Michonne slices off The Governor's arm and penis, and removes his eyeball with a spoon. (Issue 33) *Dale's leg is amputated by Rick. (Issue 40) *Bruce Allan Cooper walks in while The Governor is watching his "TV" of heads. (Issue 43) *The Governor and his men decapitate Caesar Martinez and use his head as propaganda for the Woodbury Army. (Issue 43) *Michonne slices Eric's head in half. (Issue 45) *The Governor decapitates Tyreese's head with Michonne's katana. (Issue 46) *Lilly Caul shoots The Governor in the head, removing his only remaining eye. (Issue 48) *Morgan fed human body parts to Duane. (Comic Series) *Dale's last leg is amputated and eaten by The Hunters. (Issue 63) *Greg humorously says he hates eating leftovers, meaning Rick's missing hand and Dale's missing leg. (Issue 65) *Andrea shoots off Greg's ear. (Issue 65) *Chris's index finger is shot off by Andrea. (Issue 65) *Michonne amputates Morgan's arm to prevent reanimation. (Issue 82) *Rick amputates Jessie's hand in order to save Carl. (Issue 83) *Douglas Monroe accidentally shoots Carl's eye out. (Issue 83) *Michonne decapitates an unnamed savior. (Issue 97) *Abraham gets his eye shot out by Dwight. (Issue 98) *Negan beats Glenn to death, causing Glenn's eye to pop out. (Issue 100) *Connor's leg breaks off after being pushed out of a bell tower by Andrea. (Issue 114) *Heath's leg is blown off after Negan throws a grenade over the walls of Alexandria. (Issue 120) TV Series *Rick and Morales amputate several of Wayne Dunlap's body parts. (Guts) *Merle Dixon is forced to amputate his hand to escape the roof of a building. (Tell It to the Frogs) *Dale Horvath decapitates a walker eating a deer. (Tell It to the Frogs) *Daryl Dixon decapitates a walker while escaping the CDC. (TS-19) *Glenn nearly decapitates the walker that attacked Maggie Greene in Steve's Pharmacy. (Secrets) *Randall is prompted to have his leg amputated, after impaling his leg on a spike, but, Rick managed to pull his leg off before it happened. (Triggerfinger) *Michonne decapitates three walkers while in a medicine store. (Seed) *Rick amputates the lower portion of Hershel Greene's right leg after he is bitten by a walker. (Seed) *Rick wishes to amputate Big Tiny's scratched area, but cannot. (Sick) *Sean was sliced in half by the helicopter's main rotor assembly after it crashed. (Walk With Me) *Michonne decapitates her two walker pets while hiding from The Governor and his men. (Walk With Me) *Andrew cut a deer in half and took out its heart. (Killer Within) *Michonne decapitates Crowley's head in an ambush. (Hounded) *Glenn cuts two fingers off a walker to give an engagement ring to Maggie. (This Sorrowful Life) *Merle has two fingers on his left hand bitten off by The Governor. (This Sorrowful Life) *Ryan Samuels' arm was about to be amputated before revealing that he was also bitten in the nape. (Infected) *Hershel is first sliced through the neck, then decapitated by The Governor. (Too Far Gone) *Burton has his leg amputated by the Terminus' residents. (Season 5) Webisodes *Hannah watches two zombies eat an unknown lady whose arm has been gnawed off. (A New Day) *Walkers attack Hannah and her legs are fully devoured. (Everything Dies) *B.J. is decapitated by Kelly. (Parting Shots) Video Game *Lee shoots half of the Atlanta Police Officer's (Zombified) head off. (A New Day) *Lee decapitates a walker attempting to get into Irene's apartment. (A New Day) *Lee can choose to amputate the leg of David Parker. (Starved For Help) *Mark gets both of his legs amputated by the St. John Family. (Starved For Help) *Lee can choose to amputate his bitten arm. (No Time Left) *Lee decapitates half a walker's head, while battling through a herd of walkers. (No Time Left) *The Stranger decapitates his wife, Tess (Zombified) and places her head in a bowling ball bag. (No Time Left) *Clyde shoots half Marcus' head off while he was choking Jerry. (Vince's Story) *Danny or Justin have one of their feet shot off by Vince. (Vince's Story) *Clementine rips off a walkers' arm while it was attacking her. (All That Remains) *Pete suggests amputating Clementine's arm when he considers the possibility of her being infected, and mentions that he had a cousin who survived infection by amputating the bitten limb. (All That Remains) *Pete considers cutting his bitten leg off, by denies it, due to the bleeding it would cause and him and Clementine being lost in the middle of the woods, with nowhere to go. (Determinant) (A House Divided *Reggie had his arm amputated by Mike after being surprised by a walker and bitten. (In Harm's Way) *Kenny looses his left eye after being repeatedly punched Carver. (In Harm's Way) * Troy's penis is shot off by Jane. (In Harm's Way) *Clementine cuts off Sarita's arm after she was bitten by a walker. (Determinant) (In Harm's Way) Dead Reckoning *Paul's head is shot off by Gary after he gets infected and bites his daughter. (Dead Reckoning) *Patty's face is shot halfway off when Shane regrettably shoots her after turning. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *If a perfect hit is made with an axe, the character will decapitate the walker and stomp it to death. (Social Game) Novel Series *Philip Blake and Nick Parsons discuss whether to amputate Bobby Marsh's leg to prevent reanimation. (Rise of the Governor) Category:Themes *